


Хороший мальчик

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95





	Хороший мальчик

Помощник попал в плен. Его посадили в клетку, как животное. Но, одной ночью он проснулся от того — что на него смотрят. Узнал того кто стоит напротив клетки. Вскочил на ноги мигом.

— Помощник Пратт? Вы в порядке? Что эти черти с вами сделали, о боже…

У помощника Пратта было прямо на лбу вырезано «слабак». На теле было вырезано одно и тоже слово, с тем же значением, но не такое грубое — «слабый», много раз. Вся кожа, что выглядывала из-под одежды была покрыта этим словом, кроме кистей рук.

Пратт стоит и смотрит на помощника. Взгляд какой-то совершенно тупой. Молчит, не говорит ни слова. Постояв, начинает открывать клетку — в той же тишине.

— Вы в порядке, Пратт? Давайте, быстрее уходить отсюда, я помогу вам. Господи, что они с вами сделали… Сейчас надежда только на меня, скорее уходим — нервничает помощник.

Выходит из клетки, только понял в какую сторону бежать… внезапно, совершенно не такого ожидал помощник.

Нож засадили в спину.

— Я не Пратт. Я не знаю, кто это такой. Я — Персик.

Помощник захрипел, повалился на пол, умирает.

«Хороший мальчик — доказал свою преданность и верность своему господину, прошел испытание» в тихом восторге думает Пратт.

Смотрит на помощника, улыбается.

«Наконец я стал сильным, убил своего первого неверного. Сэр Якоб будет в восторге, он так трудился чтобы я стал сильным и верным, наконец я прошел испытание»

— Пратт, чертов… — хрипит еще ели живой помощник.

Пратт… что-то знакомое, где-то он это слово слышал… Но не помнил, где именно. Но, оно казалось ему знакомым.

Но он не знал никакого Пратта — он знал только себя, и помнил четко что его звали Персик. Всю жизнь им был, и всю жизнь служит сэру Якобу Сиду, причем верно и преданно служит. Другие люди для него были ничто, ноль — ну, кроме остальных вестников, но и те меркли по сравнению с ним… Он даже не смотрел на людей, не разговаривал с ними, даже не прикасался к ним. А вот Якоб был для него всем — верный Персик всегда и везде его сопровождал, беспрекословно слушался, постоянно смотрел только на него и был близок только с ним. Остальные — лишь пешки в великом плане его господина.

Помнил, не так давно, пришло время — и из него тоже стали делать сильного, чтобы он был достоин и дальше сопровождать своего сэра.  
Помнит, как сам вырезал слово «слабак» у себя на лбу, в знак своей слабой точки, и в знак верности. И еще в знак того — что по сравнению со своим сэром, он никто и ничто, такое напоминание о том кто он по сравнению с ним.  
А на руках слова… он, он не помнил как он их получил — казалось, они были с ним всю жизнь, сколько он себя помнит.

Он прошел испытание, убил своими руками — на кого показал Якоб. Хороший мальчик, сэр его похвалит и вознаградит за успешное прохождение испытания и за верность.

— Му… — помощник не договорил, он умер.

— Хороший мальчик, сегодня ты заслужил мое особое внимание — внезапно раздался голос Якоба.

Он все время наблюдал из-за угла, притаился. Держал все под контролем. Наконец его Персик убил этого грешника, наконец Персик прошел испытание.

Пратт слышит его, и он очень рад что его сэру понравилось что он сделал. Он так старается для него, постоянно. А тут выпал шанс реально доказать свою любовь и преданность, верность и бесконечное стремление быть возле него.

Сид подходит, видит как его Персик трясется от радости того, что угодил ему. Наконец, он сделал его сильным и достойным себя.

Гладит его по голове, чешет за ушком, чувствует — как парень входит в экстаз от его прикосновений.  
— Хороший мальчик, Персик — очень хороший мальчик.


End file.
